


Home

by fertalli



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, porque esse site precisa de mais fanfics brasileiras, soft, vem subunit, wheebyul
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fertalli/pseuds/fertalli
Summary: Lar é o espaço em que um sente-se seguro, confortável; lar é o ambiente de vulnerabilidade e carinho. É onde desatamos de futilidades e nos mostramos reais por inteiro; ela sempre procurou o seu.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic de, espero, muitas outras nesse site. Não reexaminei muito a história, então provavelmente tem alguns errinhos irrelevantes (gramaticais). Aproveite.

O brilho intenso e alaranjado esvaecia as horas finais da tarde, os sons baixos de pessoas expectantes por suas casas preenchendo o ambiente do pátio com burburinhos e despedidas. Era outra sexta-feira, de outra semana, de outro mês. A trivialidade da rotina humana, entretanto, não afetava o espetáculo de cores que o céu se dispunha a oferecer, todos os dias.  
Jung Wheein estava no segundo ano do curso de dança, graduanda do instituto de artes que sonhava entrar desde sua puberdade. Ela fazia questão de relembrar isso todos os dias que sentia-se exausta ou reduzida a uma pilha de nervos após horas a fio estudando. Esse era um daqueles dias.

Mesmo com sua cabeça doendo e seu corpo implorando para se jogar na cama, ela sabia que teria de chegar em casa e estudar mais. Isso força um suspiro para fora de seu corpo cansado. Quando você é jovem, não pensa que estudaria a "história do corpo" e "cinesiologia".

"Para ser sincera, quando era jovem, eu não pensava em quase nada." contemplando isso, a garota quase ri, uma covinha marcando seu rosto brevemente.

Alguns minutos depois, prestes a levantar, Wheein percebe sua professora de Dança Clássica passar pelo portão em direção ao estacionamento. As leggings pretas marcavam as pernas torneadas por anos de exercício físico e prática, enquanto que uma camiseta larga, diferente da que usou na aula de hoje, oferecia casualidade ao visual da mulher, que poderia se misturar com facilidade entre os alunos: seu rosto era jovem e limpo, com traços delicados que-

\- Terra pra Jung Wheein. - a voz familiar seguida da risada provocativa fazem Wheein revirar os olhos com força.

\- Hyejin… - ela responde, um sorriso involuntário adornando seu rosto.

\- Se você olhasse mais pra aquela mulher, iria arrancar pedaço, Wheeinie. Seja mais discreta. 

Ignorando completamente a frase de sua amiga de infância (e atual estudante de Canto no mesmo instituto), ela se levanta da mureta e começa a andar, Hyejin logo atrás.

\- Sério, você não precisa falar disso comigo, mas é óbvio que você gosta de meninas. Eu quero te recomendar um site, só isso.

O corpo da mais baixa estremece e sua temperatura sobe dos pés até a ponta de suas orelhas. Ela balança o rosto e faz uma careta como se isso pudesse ajudar a esquecer o que ouviu.

\- Hyejinie! Para! Para agora! Paraparaparapara-

Mesmo assim, sua amiga simplesmente ri do aparente sofrimento que passava e lhe entrega um papel com algo escrito em caneta azul. Era um link, claro.

\- Wheein, só pega. Vai logo. Só tenta uma vez. Você precisa conhecer alguém pra-

Ela puxa o pedaço de folha de caderno rasgada das mãos de Hyejin, tentando evitar de prolongar o assunto embaraçoso. Seu rosto queimava quando se despediu de sua amiga e entrou em outro ônibus, continuando vermelho durante todo o caminho de volta até o seu apartamento.  
Claro que ela não tirou o papel do bolso, sequer cogitou isso. Não, jamais - mesmo agora, deitada no escuro após finalizar suas tarefas do dia, ela não queria isso. Sua curiosidade estava positivamente atiçada, mas ela não entraria no site. 

Sentada em frente à luz fraca do computador, ela tenta se convencer de que é tudo culpa de sua melhor amiga, e que ela só queria saber como funciona. Ela não queria falar com ninguém.   
A interface era simples, com cores e tons escuros, ocasionalmente roxo enfeitando detalhes de botões, que também eram poucos. Ao meio da página, o chat deixava clara a sua intenção: "THE L CHAT: Encontre outras lésbicas para conversar com você." e logo abaixo, dois botões, um para fazer login e outro para se cadastrar. 

Após o rápido cadastro, ela já tinha nome de usuário e um perfil supérfluo sobre si. O botão grande e convidativo, "COMEÇAR", atraía sua atenção. 

\- Dane-se. Eu já cheguei até aqui, mesmo. 

Com isso em mente, Wheein aperta e seu rosto aparece através da webcam que havia colocado em seu monitor pouco tempo atrás. Acima do seu próprio, um quadrado escuro e uma mensagem: "Procurando alguém…" e após 15 segundos, a garota começa a se sentir ansiosa e idiota por esperar a companhia incerta de uma pessoa estranha. Quando coloca a mão em seu mouse para sair do site, paralisa ao ver a imagem de um outro alguém.  
Não dava pra ver o rosto, pois a câmera havia sido colocada para mostrar de seu queixo para baixo. Usava uma blusa simples, de moletom, e seu cabelo era escuro. O silêncio dura alguns segundos, com Wheein segurando sua respiração e xingando a si mesma por não ter se arrumado mais - agora, com alguém ali, sentia-se quase insegura. 

\- Alô? - a voz levemente mais grave que o comum, mas indubitavelmente feminina, invade seus fones.

Ela grita por dentro, se arrependendo de tudo que já fez na vida pra ter chegado nessa situação. 

\- Oi. Hã- alô. - é o que ela responde. 

A garota misteriosa do outro lado da tela ri baixo, movendo-se um pouco na cadeira. Ela se inclina para frente, como se de repente estivesse interessada.

\- Oi pra você. - a mulher continua, bem humorada. - Tudo bem? Parece meio nervosa, "Magnolia".

Ouvir o usuário em alto e bom tom fez com que quisesse esconder o rosto nas mãos. Esse clima todo era novo demais pra ela. Percebendo que a outra esperava uma resposta, ela engole o choro ao fundo de sua garganta.

\- Hã- sim, eu... na verdade, é minha primeira vez usando um site assim. E hoje eu tô meio que super feiosa.

A cada palavra, sua voz ficava mais e mais baixa e Wheein já não sabia se o microfone conseguia captar os sons ao final da frase. Quando a estranha do outro lado da tela riu, foi sua confirmação de que, infelizmente, havia escutado perfeitamente. Ela vira o rosto, envergonhada. 

\- Ei... você é super fofa.

Ela não sabe como reagir ao elogio súbito. A temperatura do quarto parecia ter subido em 10 graus nos poucos segundos que se passaram.

\- Eu… obrigada? Esse clima é um pouco… eu não consigo nem ver seu rosto, hã… "MoonStar22".

Parece que o efeito vergonhoso que sentiu ao ter seu usuário dito em voz alta não era exclusivo. A mulher se inclina para trás e leva as mãos para o rosto. Era a vez de Wheein rir.

\- Bom... eu não posso mostrar meu rosto em uma plataforma qualquer, não é? Sempre pode existir alguém estranho.

Responde sua companhia virtual, num tom brincalhão. Assim, inclinada para trás, mostrava um pouco mais de si. Os braços foram para trás do pescoço e sua boca, vermelha e pequena, também aparecia.

\- Eu espero que você não seja uma dessas pessoas estranhas, então.

Wheein contrapõe, colocando parte de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Já estava mais confortável e, apesar de planejar conversar mais com a garota, jamais admitira isso para Hyejin. Não, seria provocada até a morte.

\- Ei, eu preciso ir agora, mas te enviei um pedido de amizade.

A garota desperta Wheein de seus pensamentos, que podem ter durado longos segundos - ela gostou que a sua nova amiga não se incomodou com o breve devaneio. Era um bom sinal, porque distrações faziam parte de sua natureza.

\- Sim… tchau. Até outro dia.

\- Até amanhã, "Magnolia".

Depois disso, escuridão por parte da câmera de MoonStar. O apelido ridículo era o que sabia dela - fora o humor frustrantemente irritante. Sua aparência era limitada pelo ângulo da câmera, mas a forma confiante com a qual articulava denotava segurança; não era alguém que esconderia o rosto por sentir-se feio. Talvez o papo de evitar estranhos seja verdade. 

\- Ela acabou de decidir que nós vamos falar mais amanhã?

Sorrindo com a frase e repetindo o quão idiota é e o quão irritante era a garota, Wheein se deixa levar pelo sono, dormindo e sonhando com coisas que não lembraria ao amanhecer.  
O contato breve, porém marcante, pairou por um bom tempo como uma memória que deu origem a um anseio; em ver a garota misteriosa de novo, ouvir sua voz e conhecer mais dela. Provavelmente porque era uma novidade e não um interesse genuíno, obviamente, porque Wheein nunca havia se interessado tão rápido em alguém, mesmo vendo rostos e sentindo cheiros, algo que não conseguia com a sua mais nova amiga.

Maldito fim de semana. Com todas as atividades entregues (Jung Wheein sempre compensara sua natureza rebelde sendo uma aluna exemplar) e sem aulas para distrair-se, o que faria? Hoje aconteceria aquele encontro com "Moon" alguma coisa, mas quando? Não combinaram nada e era cedo.

\- Bom, uma casa limpa… é uma mente limpa.

E com isso, colocou-se a arrastar móveis e impregnar cheiro de lavanda pelo apartamento. Não se atreveu a olhar as horas mesmo quando terminou, brilhando de suor.

\- Banho.

Novamente, assim fez, demorando mais que o necessário escolhendo uma roupa e até passando o seu perfume de festas e encontros, mesmo nunca tendo ido a um encontro e a última festa que participou sendo o aniversário de sua avó. 

\- Por que diabos eu tô tão produzida...? Parece até que vou…

Desatando a frase num suspiro antes que pudesse ferir ainda mais seu próprio ego, Wheein senta-se na cadeira do computador, encarando a tela do site por minutos extensivamente efêmeros, perdida em pensamentos que envolviam uma Wheein mais esperta rindo da atual versão, enfeitada como boneca esperando um encontro virtual num site suspeito; encontro esse que poderia jamais acontecer e ela levaria seu primeiro toco da vida, que faria parte do seu pacote de autohumilhação na web.   
Antes que pudesse ser subjugada a outra montanha russa de pensamentos vergonhosos, recebeu uma mensagem. Era um convite para um bate-papo privado, e ela já sabia quem havia enviado.

\- Oi. 

Aquele mesmo timbre de antes, que parece fazer cócegas no pé de sua barriga; era bom. 

\- Oi, de novo.

Um sorriso parece marcar a boca de sua colega, mas ela não pode enxergar bem pelo bendito ângulo.

\- Você veio mesmo. Sim, você é realmente diferente, Magnolia…

Novamente- essa entonação, quando ela parece diminuir ainda mais a altura de sua voz, tornando-a quase um sussurro que, surpreendentemente, não parece bizarro como seria em outra situação - na verdade é tão familiar que acaricia seus interiores, esquentando seu rosto. Talvez ela esteja flertando? Como flertar de volta?

\- Hã… você trabalha?

Com isso, vários tapas na própria testa ecoaram dentro de sua mente. Esse era o preço que se pagava por ser tão inexperiente com os mistérios do cortejo. A garota, porém, não mostrou sinais de que havia ficado chateada ou brava, pelo contrário: riu baixo e se inclinou para mais perto do computador.

\- Sim, eu tiro fotos para uma revista online e também estudo. E você?

Wheein mostra-se levemente surpresa por achar que a moça era tão mais velha. Talvez fosse a parte de não mostrar o rosto e a palpável experiência que essa pessoa tinha nisso tudo, mas suas idades pareciam ser mais próximas do que imaginara.

\- Eu trabalho de segunda a quinta em um salão de festas. Monitoro as crianças e fico de olho pra nenhuma pegar facas ou algo do tipo, a última vez que isso aconteceu foi… enfim, eu também estudo e estou na área das artes, como você.  
  
\- Mas por que acha que eu estudo algo na área das artes?

A pergunta faz Wheein arquear uma sobrancelha, mas a garota continua:

\- Eu tiro fotos sim, mas minha faculdade não tem nada a ver com isso. Estudo exatas, na verdade.

MoonStar22 espreguiça seus braços, divertindo-se com a reação confusa de Wheein (ou Magnolia), que estava embasbacada. Seria sua primeira amiga que faz algo relacionado à área e isso era assustador. Números? Fórmulas? Pessoas assim realmente existem e não são hologramas?  
  
\- Bom… parece complicado. Você gosta mesmo disso?

Ela pergunta baixo, acuada, mais por timidez que qualquer outra coisa. Não sabia se estava sendo intrometida demais. Sua colega mostra um breve sorriso - torto, aliás - e se ajusta na cadeira.

\- Eu acho as artes ainda mais complicadas. Sempre tive mais dificuldade encontrando o ângulo certo de uma foto que encontrando o ângulo de um arco numa circunferência. - ela pega um nacho de algum lugar na mesa e mastiga sem pressa.

Wheein levanta as sobrancelhas, processando a comparação. Mesmo assim, não consegue compreender como linhas e linhas de números e incógnitas poderiam ser mais fáceis. Claro que o mundo da arte era vasto e complexo, mas é diferente; a arte é algo quase que primitivo, todos têm um pouco no sangue. Já álgebra, sistemas de equação e fórmulas… ela era a prova viva que não.

\- De qualquer forma, é uma honra estar na quase-presença de uma artista. - ela pausa no momento certo para ouvir a risada curta de Wheein, e continua sem perder o ritmo: - Ainda mais quando é tão bonita.

As palavras, ditas de forma tão sedosa, atingem como um canhão, retumbando o coração da pobre vítima, que achou estar sofrendo taquicardia. Ela sabia muito bem o que viria depois: a queimação do tiro - certeiro, por sinal, viajaria todo o caminho até as pontas de suas orelhas, deixando um sorriso tímido no caminho. Aprendeu a odiar ser chamada de fofa, porque a reação era involuntária e não necessariamente boa. Mas, o que veio depois-

\- Você é a garota mais fofa que eu já vi.

Jung Wheein. Lembrem-se bem desse nome, honrem sua memória, porque ela jura que morreu bem ali. O mais interessante é que, nesse momento, Wheein aprendeu a amar ser chamada de fofa. 

\- Cala a boca! Calacalacala... - foi sua resposta.

Dali foram só risadas, piadas irritantes, sorrisos tortos e rostos vermelhos, preenchendo a noite até a madrugada que pintava o quarto com as primeiras luzes ciano do dia. Embalada pela voz calma e estranhamente macia de sua colega, Wheein viu-se apoiando a cabeça nos braços enquanto a escutava falar de ângulos e lentes para câmeras, marcas e técnicas. Não obstante, Moon iniciou uma breve aula sobre lentes esféricas convergentes, divergentes e equações para calcular sabe-se-lá-o quê. Essas palavras, alienígenas aos ouvidos da dançarina, soaram como uma canção de ninar, guiando-a pela estrada dos sonhos, onde câmeras gigantes pendiam de árvores cantantes que tiravam selfies. O estranho é que a música desse mundo mágico tinha uma artista exclusiva - seu canto deixou Wheein com um sorriso no rosto e o corpo leve. Ela não saberia explicar por que sonhou com uma (não tão mais) estranha da internet cantando para ela.

Seu despertador (lê-se Uptown Funk, do Bruno Mars) a faz levantar a cabeça bruscamente, o movimento expondo a dor latejante no pescoço, acomodado na mesma posição por horas. Apertando os olhos com a luz da manhã, Wheein encara a tela escura de seu computador e solta um longo, fino e baixo grunhido, característico de momentos frustrantes. Ela precisava trocar de roupa, tomar um banho e limpar a saliva da mesa, mas a primeira coisa que faz é mexer o mouse e verificar se recebera alguma mensagem de sua amiga - provavelmente algo entre "Não acredito que dormiu enquanto eu falava. Adeus pra sempre." ou "Tirei fotos suas babando e vou espalhar pela internet". Havia, de fato, uma marcação em sua caixa de mensagens.

MoonStar22: Bons sonhos :) espero te ver de novo logo (tipo essa segunda às 22h?).  
MoonStar22: P.S.: Você fica muito fofinha babando. Parece um filhotinho de beagle.   
MoonStar22: P.P.S.: Não fica brava, mas talvez eu tenha tirado uma foto.

Portanto, a parte da foto era verdade. Então por que não se sentia mal ou desconfiada? Provavelmente porque, apesar de insistir em intitular a mulher de "estranha da internet", Wheein sabia que era uma nova amiga, essa que gostava mais que o normal. Admitir isso era ruim - a única pessoa especial de sua vida era Hyejin e ela queria que continuasse assim. Evita complexidades, dramas e decepções.

\- Acorda. Acorda. - ela repete, batendo nas próprias bochechas, rosadas de vergonha e talvez- talvez, felicidade.

Bom, era domingo. Ela teria bastante tempo para processar tudo que sentia até a chamada de segunda-feira. Ela tinha, sim, prometido manter isso algo à parte de sua melhor amiga porque achava ser algo passageiro. Mas com o ritmo que as coisas estavam acontecendo, ela precisava desabafar e compartilhar tudo com alguém, então pega seu celular e imediatamente faz a ligação.

\- Eu já falei que meu nome não é Antônia, parem de me ligar. - a voz cheia de sono e irritação de Hyejin provoca a risada inevitável do outro lado da linha. - Wheein.

\- Hyegi, convoco sua presença. Ó, sábia deusa da beleza, amor, sedução, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi... - Wheein usava sua voz teatral para tentar levantar o astral da amiga, que bufa.

\- Jung Wheein. Não. Hoje é domingo - você sabe que domingo eu só saio da cama pra comer. - sua amiga parecia se espreguiçar enquanto falava, o roçar dos cobertores no microfone fazendo um ruído alto.

\- Então você vai comer. - a mais velha determina, sorrindo. - Eu pago o que você quiser.

A oferta faz com que o silêncio na linha aponte a indecisão de sua amiga, que claramente cogitou sair por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Mas não falou nada.

\- Por favor, Hyejinnie. - ainda silêncio. Então, Wheein sussurra. - É uma urgência grau 3.

Com isso, o som de surpresa que vem é esperado. Hyejin parece, finalmente, interessada. Uma urgência desse nível não acontecia há anos, mesmo com sua amiga suspeitando várias vezes antes de algo - mas eram alarmes falsos. Para o aviso sair da boca de Wheein, a situação era, certamente, séria.

\- Você sabe a lanchonete que eu gosto. Nos vemos lá em 1 hora. Não se atrase. - Hyejin finaliza a ligação, deixando Wheein rindo sozinha, no meio do quarto.

Ela joga o celular na cama, comemorando a vitória. Começa a arrumar alguma roupa qualquer, lembrando que não havia respondido a mensagem de MoonStar. Então, antes de tomar banho, inclina-se sobre o teclado e decide por enviar algo que traduza seus sentimentos:

Magnolia: udahauidawdnpdiofn! ok, eu posso entrar nesse horário.

Sentada dentro da loja com cheiro de café e misto quente, Wheein rola por sua rede social. Ela sabia muito bem que, mesmo com o aviso de sua amiga sobre não chegar atrasada, seria ela quem faria isso. Era quase um ritual. Não importa o horário que marquem, ela sempre chega depois - Wheein já havia se acostumado, condicionada a aceitar isso após discussões que não ajudavam em nada.

\- Chegou cedo, Wheeinie. - diz a garota, sentando com um sorriso e levantando a mão para pedir algo ao atendente. 

A Jung evita o rolar de olhos que ameaçou vir, acomodando-se na cadeira e soltando o celular na mesa. Ela pede um café bem doce e assim que o atendente deixa o espaço, sua amiga torna o corpo para si, sobrancelha arqueada: sua marca. Os lábios apertados num sorriso provocador que parece desafiar sua amiga a admitir.

\- Sim, eu estou gostando de alguém. Pelo menos eu... acho.

\- E? Conheceu onde, posso saber?

Wheein pigarreia. - Isso não é importante. Mas... foi algo repentino e muito intenso. Eu sinto que... talvez dessa vez seja algo real.

\- Você sabe que da última vez disse a mesma coisa, né? - Hyejin agradece o atendente pela lata de refrigerante e Wheein pelo seu café, seu rosto esquentando antes que pudesse provar a bebida.

\- Hyejin, dessa vez... eu não estou brincando. Eu senti uma coisa diferente, algo meio astronômico, astrológico, sei lá. Tipo raiz e potência, a gente é oposta mas meio que se encaixa muito bem.

Com o silêncio, Wheein levanta os olhos e encontra sua amiga com os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta e uma expressão que flutuava entre surpresa e completa descrença. Hyejin leva o canudinho à boca e puxa um pouco do refrigerante, encarando a mesa.

\- Uau - ela finalmente quebra o silêncio. - É a primeira vez que te vejo fazendo analogia com algo relacionado a matemática. Você odeia essa matéria. Mesmo sendo melhor que eu.

\- Não é difícil ser melhor que você em matemática, amiga, sem ofensa. Eu também tô surpresa. Ela cursa exatas e talvez eu... tenhasonhadocomelacantandopramim.

Hyejin engasga em seu pão de queijo, puxando um guardanapo enquanto tossia incessantemente, atraindo a atenção dos outros três clientes que habitavam a lanchonete. Wheein sente vontade de sumir dentro de seu casaco.

\- Você sonhou com ela fazendo o quê?! Meu Deus, você tá totalmente-

\- Cala boca, Hyejin! Você tá gritando.

Ahn Hyejin havia, definitivamente, perdido. Ela tentava engolir as risadas, o que resultava em gargalhadas silenciosas e sem ar, que fizeram sua amiga esconder o próprio sorriso atrás de sua xícara.

\- Ah. Por Deus.... - ela enxuga as lágrimas dos olhos com cuidado, evitando machucar-se com as longas unhas. - Jung Wheein, você jamais decepciona. Ela é bonita, então?

\- Não sei. - a resposta veio rápida, porque a garota já esperava a pergunta.

\- Como assim não sabe, mulher? - Hwasa a observa, voltando a comer seu pão de queijo.

\- Eu... meio que não vi o rosto dela ainda. Mas a personalidade é linda! E a voz dela... - ela fecha a própria boca ao perceber o que dizia, seus cabelos da nuca arrepiando de vergonha.

\- Você não vai beijar a personalidade dela, você sabe, né? Eu te conheço, você valoriza e muito a atração física- aliás, por que não viu o rosto ainda?

\- Porque... foi num site... e ela deixa a webcam virada pra baixo... - a cada palavra, sua voz saía mais e mais baixa.

Hyejin parece processar a informação por longos segundos, seu rosto iluminando ao perceber do que Wheein estava falando. Ela bate palmas ao conectar os pontos, um sorriso adornando o rosto animado de quem acabou de pegar a amiga no pulo.

\- Sua danadinha! Mas espera, então você conheceu ela tipo... um dia atrás?

\- Dois. Dois dias atrás.

\- Olha... tá contando pro aniversário de namoro? - sua amiga ri da própria piada, tomando seu tempo para puxar mais refrigerante pelo canudinho antes de continuar. - Vamos reiterar. Você não conhece, nunca viu o rosto, conhece há dois dias e acha que tá apaixonada?

\- Eu... quando você coloca dessa forma eu pareço uma palhaça...

\- Parece?

\- Hyejin. 

\- Você é uma palhaça. - ela concretiza, o olhar absolutamente sério fazendo Wheein rir baixo. - Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. O namoro virtual chega pra todos, vivemos na era da tecnologia, seja lá o que isso significa. Sim, você tem minha bênção e se algum dia ver ela, tira foto e me envia.

Wheein realmente revira os olhos dessa vez, mas seu coração palpitava feliz pela compreensão de sua melhor e eterna amiga. Elas conversam sobre várias outras coisas, desde política até seus pratos favoritos e filmes que sua amiga estava assistindo. Basicamente, falam de tudo menos escola e trabalho, porque ninguém gosta de lembrar disso em fins de semana.   
Ao voltar para seu apartamento, Wheein toma um banho rápido e capota em meia fração de segundo, dormindo como um bebê entre as cobertas grossas. Naquela noite, ela sonha com sua cidade natal, suas tardes veranis e brincadeiras que duravam horas no parquinho com Hyejin, as risadas e os joelhos ralados. Ela também sonha com seu gato Ggomo, que estava morando com os avós. Se você a observasse, mesmo adormecida, veria o esboço de um sorriso. 

\- Merda. - é o que diz ao encarar o despertador, sabendo que teria de encarar um dia de trabalho. Ela drena o pão na chapa, toma todo o café que precisa para lidar com crianças por horas e deixa seu lar.

Seu dia é preenchido das mesmas coisas: separar brigas entre os toquinhos de gente, evitar que algum dos pestinhas invada a cozinha ou se jogue de lugares altos, assim como vasculhar a piscina de bolinhas para ter certeza de que o filho de alguém não se perdeu no fundo. De fato, emocionante. Apesar de reclamar toda vez, Wheein gosta de trabalhar com crianças, porque oferecem toda a energia que ela precisa gastar. Também porque são fáceis de entender e descartam complexidades. Viu um doce? Vai enfiar na boca. Viu uma bolinha? Vai jogar em alguma coisa ou alguém - ou enfiar na boca.   
No sofá, espera seus músculos relaxarem do dia corrido para, finalmente, levantar e tomar um banho morno, levando todo o tempo necessário para sentir seu cansaço escorrer ralo abaixo. Secando o cabelo, checa a hora. Estava 5 minutos atrasada para seu encontro virtual. Um aviso aparece em sua caixa de mensagens - era, na verdade, um convite para entrar em chamada. Ela aceita. 

As câmeras preenchem, novamente, a interface do site. Wheein observa como a garota ainda não mostra seu rosto, mas parece estar mais arrumada que o normal. O cabelo, suavemente ondulado, parecia macio ao toque. A camiseta larga era branca e a única estampa era a da marca - uma bem conhecida. Na mão, vários anéis de prata, com os quais brincava. Ela se inclina na mesa e Wheein pisca, voltando a si.

\- Vê algo que gosta? - ela sorri torto, de um jeito cativante que faz Wheein acompanhá-la.

\- Vai sonhando. E você tem que apagar aquelas fotos.

\- Vai sonhando. - a garota repete, imitando seu tom de voz de um jeito irritante. - A menos que você realmente queira. Aí eu deleto - ética de fotografia.

Wheein sorri e finge pensar, encaixando seu queixo em sua mão e murmurando. Sua colega de ligação parece levemente apreensiva, apesar de continuar brincando com os anéis.

\- Tudo bem. Pode ficar com elas. Mas vai ter que me deixar ver como ficaram algum dia.

MoonStar22 relaxa os ombros e aperta os lábios, no que Wheein jurou ser timidez. Ela se rearranja em sua cadeira, suspirando. 

\- Será um prazer. Na verdade, tem muita coisa que quero te mostrar. Não sei por quê - você só me atrai. - ela ri baixo quando vê a cor do rosto de Wheein, e continua. - Eu quero dizer que me sinto bem falando com você. Quero te mostrar minha rotina, meus cachorros, minhas fotos. Ser, realmente, alguém próximo de você, Magnolia- aliás, qual seu nome?

A receptora do discurso tem de lembrar a si mesma de fechar a boca, a repentina derramação de sentimentos quebrando a imagem que tinha de MoonStar22 como uma garota puramente sedutora e eternamente misteriosa, distante. Isso não foi ruim - não, ela gostou e muito de saber que a mulher também sentia isso por ela. Seria impossível conter a faísca de felicidade que lhe assolou.

\- Wheein. E o seu?

\- Eles me chamam de Byul. Moonbyul. - ela diz, imitando a entonação daquele personagem que qualquer um nascido antes da geração alfa sabe reconhecer.

\- Você é uma idiota, Moonbyul. - e a forma como ela diz isso, só Moonbyul sabe como lhe afetou. Seu rosto nunca corou com facilidade, mas seu coração retumbou dentro de seu peito, que de repente pareceu pequeno demais para contê-lo. 

\- Assim você me machuca, Wheein. - ela sorri, levantando sua webcam. 

Wheein, após os breves segundos de surpresa, toma seu tempo analisando e memorizando cada traço da pessoa com a qual conversou nos últimos dias. Os olhos, com o formato mais lindo que havia visto, brilhavam intensamente, como se carregassem as estrelas. Seu nariz contraía ao rir, o que era insanamente fofo. Moonbyul deixa sua amiga se acostumar à sua imagem, o que acontece naturalmente quando continuam seu diálogo, que só terminaria horas depois.

Dessa forma, nesse ritmo e na mesma euforia, as duas continuam a ligar uma para outra, assim como trocam números, mas a tradição de utilizar o site onde se encontraram se recusa a falecer. Após semanas contando sobre seus dias, seus trabalhos, suas faculdades e gostos, desenvolvem um vínculo invejável. Poucas pessoas esbanjam tamanha compatibilidade em tão pouco tempo.

\- Por isso, eu acho que talvez eu devesse ter entrado antes nesse site. Teria te conhecido mais cedo. - a Jung admite, suspirando após outra sessão de desabafos com sua mais nova amiga íntima. 

\- Acho que não. Se você tivesse entrado antes, nada impediria outra pessoa de te encontrar e te encantar antes que eu pudesse. - ela sorri de lado, do jeito flertante e teatral que Wheein se acostumou a ouvir.

\- E você provavelmente conheceria uma garota mais legal que eu. - Wheein ri, mas sua amiga encara a câmera séria.

\- Nunca mais fale isso. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci aqui. E uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci na vida. Eu não trocaria isso por nada. - ela discursa, novamente fazendo sua companhia rubra. - Fora que, a maioria das meninas aqui só querem fazer... você-sabe-o-quê, depois saem. Por isso eu não mostro o rosto, no geral. - Moonbyul ignora o rosto assustado de Wheein, espreguiçando-se.

\- Como assim? Esse site não era para fazer amizades? - a risada de sua amiga parece resposta o suficiente, mas ela verbaliza.

\- Claro que não, Wheein! Você já observou a interface disso aqui? Cores escuras, roxo? Literalmente a cor da luxúria? Bom, não, não é pra fazer amizades.

\- Eu vou matar a Hyejin... -ela sussurra, emburrada, seu rosto em chamas. 

\- Bom, boa sorte. Ei, você se importa se eu for dormir um pouco mais cedo hoje? Amanhã tenho uma prova importante. - Moonbyul boceja, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, suas pálpebras pareciam pesar.

\- Claro que não... boa noite... - sua amiga devolve suas palavras rapidamente, sorri e desliga. Wheein desliga o computador.

Na cama, ela contempla. Normalmente, só dormia caindo de sono, após horas conversando. Não tinha tempo pra pensar em alguma coisa. Hoje, adiantada, não pode evitar de lembrar do fato de que entrou em um site... para adultos. Sim, ela era uma adulta, mas... quer dizer que... a Moonbyul...?  
Ela puxa o travesseiro, escondendo seu rosto de si mesma. Não, isso não era da sua conta. O fato é que fez uma nova amiga. Uma amiga incrível... e incrivelmente atraente. Não importa se outras garotas já fizeram coisas... com essa pessoa incrivelmente atraente, claro que não. Isso não lhe diz respeito. Afinal, ela e Moonbyul são só amigas. Amizade. Completamente fraternal. Mas saber que ela estava ali... pra isso... sim, talvez tenha incitado um sentimento que Wheein odeia - ciúmes. De alguém que ela nem namorava, mas que nessa noite, percebeu a muito contragosto estar perdidamente apaixonada (mesmo assim, sorriu de novo quando sonhando com um abraço apertado dessa mesma pessoa).

\- Você é linda. Você é capaz. Você é sexy. Você é linda, você é capaz, você é sexy. Você é-

Hyejin, boquiaberta, encarava sua amiga, que repetia o mantra em frente ao espelho. Ela leva sua mão à boca, segurando seu choque e seu riso. Wheein replica a sua expressão, mas muito mais envergonhada. Era de manhã e ela não esperava a companhia.

\- Hyejin! Eu falei pra só usar a chave extra em caso de emergência! - ela exclama num tom choroso, de quem já desistiu de argumentar antes mesmo de começar.

\- Jung Wheein...- ela suspira, balançando sua cabeça para os lados, ignorando a tentativa de sua amiga em mudar de assunto. Ela não deixaria ir enquanto não houvesse uma explicação.

\- Eu... li que isso ajuda na autoestima e... eu precisava... porque... - de repente, formular frases tornou-se atividade que demanda doutorados. Gaguejando e pigarreando, ela esfrega sua calça de moletom enquanto evita o contato visual. Hyejin sorri e segura suas mãos.

\- Wheeinie. Você é linda, sim. Você é a pessoa mais capaz que eu conheço e a mais sexy, sem dúvidas. - sua amiga encara seus pés, o rosto esquentando, mas seu sorriso demonstrava a pequena satisfação que sentira ao ouvir as palavras. - Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer pum de um jeito tão sexy quanto o seu. Tipo, o dia inteiro. O tempo todo.

Nisso, as garotas riem juntas e gargalham, lembrando de momentos estranhamente específicos que Hyejin se negava a deixar irem, porque segundo ela, o cheiro das flatulências de Wheein desencadeava efeitos semelhantes aos de um trauma. Elas riem mais e deitam na cama, seu pâncreas dolorido e mandíbulas cansadas de sorrir.

\- Mas me diz, sobre o que era aquele show de autoestima em frente ao espelho? - a mais nova pergunta, seus olhos desnudos de qualquer julgamento malicioso.

\- Bom… hoje eu pretendo fazer algo importante. Algo que envolve outra pessoa. - e Wheein encara a barra de sua camiseta, brincando com ela e distraindo-se da própria timidez.

Hyejin não diz nada, contemplativa. Conhecia a Jung há anos, mais de uma década, mas nunca havia visto sua amiga brigar tanto contra sua insegurança por alguém que conheceu há tão pouco tempo. Era uma visão que apertava seu peito, porque queria proteger Wheein de qualquer mal, não queria ver sua amiga, sua Wheein, tão vulnerável a algo tão arriscado quanto a paixão. Mas também queria apoiá-la de toda forma que pudesse, porque é isso que melhores amigas fazem; e com isso, Hyejin se calou e apenas desejou que tudo corresse bem para a pessoa que mais ama e adora. Elas conversaram sobre trivialidades, comeram mini pizza e Hyejin se despediu com um abraço mais longo e apertado que o normal. Wheein murmurou alguma reclamação, mas sentiu-se fortalecida pelo enlace de sua amiga. 

Mais tarde, no horário marcado, Wheein teria outro encontro virtual com Moonbyul. Ela prepara seu coração e angaria toda a coragem possível dentro de seu corpo e espera. As pontas de seus dedos tremiam e seu corpo se recusava a descansar. Ela recebe uma mensagem no celular.

Byul: ei.. desculpa, mas hoje acho melhor não te ligar. Preciso pensar em algumas coisas. 

Sua expressão agitada cai, seus lábios vermelhos de tantas mordidas nervosas, sem as dentadas, parecem solitários. Os antebraços perdem força e suas mãos contrastam sobre o colo azul do jeans. Naquele momento, Wheein não chorou, não riu. Ela se colocou na cama, cobriu-se mesmo desconfortável nas roupas meticulosamente escolhidas e dormiu. Naquela noite, Wheein sonhou com um quadro preto. Como o início de um filme que nunca acontecia - como se nem sonho fosse. Ela esperava algo acontecer, esperava, ansiosa. Mas nada. Era apenas o mesmo quadro, no mesmo lugar. 

Ela acorda exausta. Não pensa em nada indo ao ponto de ônibus e se recusa a sentir mal por algo tão bobo. Sim, ela estava se preparando há dias, mas não, Moonbyul não sabia. Como saberia que uma garota conhecida na internet pretendia se confessar, afinal?

As aulas arrastam-se penosas, o mártir da academia martelava o cérebro de estudantes cansados de engolir informações e professores cansados de mastigá-las. Wheein pergunta nos momentos certos, anota coisas importantes e, ocupada, esquece de sua chateação. Na hora de ir embora, porém, o sol poente dando espaço à Lua lhe faz lembrar um certo alguém. 

\- Ei. - ela escuta pela terceira vez o chamado tão casual, da voz que achou ser uma alucinação.

Seus olhos, porém, procuram rápido a fonte, digerindo com pressa cada detalhe da dona. Inquietos, varrem o boné, passam pelo outro par de olhos que lhe encaravam de forma tão confortável e param no sorriso torto e lábios pequenos. 

\- Wheein? - ela tenta novamente, aproximando-se.

\- Você… aqui… como? - ela procura as palavras, mas não as encontra. Haviam se perdido no olhar curioso de Moonbyul.

\- Sim. Eu estou aqui. - ela sorri, puxando sua amiga para um abraço silencioso e quente. Seu perfume era suave e acolhedor e Wheein se perde na curva de seu pescoço, deitando sua cabeça e inalando o aroma.

\- Eu disse que precisava pensar em algo e pensei. - ela afasta Wheein, que franze as sobrancelhas ao fim do contato. - Wheein, eu não poderia te ligar aquela noite e te escutar falar da sua vida e te aconselhar como uma amiga, te observar sorrir e não poder dizer o quanto… o quanto eu amo cada detalhe seu. - ela respira fundo, vermelha. - Wheein, eu precisava pensar porque eu precisava saber como lidar com isso. Com o fato de ter me apaixonado por você tão… rápido e tão intensamente. - ela solta as mãos da garota, olhando para o chão. - Então… eu quis tentar pessoalmente. - ela encara os olhos de Wheein com muito esforço. - Quer namorar comig- 

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, a outra garota havia se jogado em seus braços, segurando sua nuca e dizimando a distância entre suas bocas. Ali, Wheein, com seus lábios pressionados nos da mulher que amava, sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez no dia. As duas se seguram perto, rindo juntas, suas testas coladas e narizes fazendo cócegas um contra o outro. A luz laranja e quente de fim de tarde deixa Moonbyul hipnotizada pela garota à sua frente.

\- Sua idiota! Eu ia me confessar pra você ontem. - Wheein soca o ombro da mais alta, fazendo um bico que não sabia ser adorável.

\- Eu... desculpa… eu estraguei seus planos… - Moonbyul parece genuinamente arrependida, segurando as mãos de Wheein e falando com todo o carinho do mundo. Jung Wheein sentia-se derreter com o afeto, abraçando a garota e enterrando seu rosto no mesmo lugar de antes.

\- Tudo bem… não importa mais. Eu… adorei a surpresa. Eu adorei te ver. Seu cheiro…   
é muito bom.

A garota mais alta ri baixo com isso, embaraçada, mas só aperta ainda mais Wheein - sua namorada, perto de si, e elas parecem encaixar tão bem que Moonbyul quase desaba em lágrimas. Sua vida inteira, sentiu ter procurado algo ou alguém, a ansiedade constante e comum assolava seu peito todos os dias. Sentindo as batidas do coração de Wheein contra si, porém, percebeu que havia encontrado, finalmente, o seu lar.

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas. Ideias e opiniões também.


End file.
